You Can't Change Destiny
by Mickey1987
Summary: He thought he was protecting her.  That she could go back to her old life and forget him.  But you can't change destiny.  What happens when Edward leaves Bella but she is still meant to be his mate?
1. Chapter 1

He started growling and circling around me like I was an animal. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered why he would bother corralling me when I am no threat that way. If I ran I would fall. If I ran he would catch me. No matter what action I thought of doing they all seemed to end with the obvious outcome of me as lunch. Maybe he just likes to play with his food, either way I knew what was about to happen. I knew it was going to hurt, bad. And I knew there was nothing that I could do about it. I was alone. No one would be able to protect me and this probably would have been avoidable had I not foolishly come here to his meadow.

I saw the red gradually getting darker and now was staring into cruel black eyes. He thinks that he is doing me a favor by ending me quickly so that Victoria can't do what she has been planning. But I can't find it in me to care at all anymore either way. Edward's gone. He left me. He doesn't want me. No matter who I have in my life it doesn't change that. This hole he left can't be fixed by anyone but Edward and I have had it with the numbness. Bring on the pain!

I close my eyes and spread my arms out in invitation which is accepted the very next second. I feel his sharp venom-coated teeth sink into my neck. I can't even bring myself to cry out. My hands clench into fists and I hold my breath. I find it odd that through all this pain the scent of my blood still makes me nauseous.

I hear a roar and then a sound very similar to two boulders slamming together. I know what that sound means. There is another vampire here and is fighting with Laurent. I peek through my eye lashes praying that it is who I dream it is, but once again my dreams seem to be wishful thinking. There in front of me is one of the fiercest things I have ever seen, and I have seen quite a few. Victoria is here and fighting Laurent. Laurent looks to be protecting me which I found odd until I realized that he is protecting his meal. Victoria looks enraged that he has done this against her wishes. Then there is more growling. So much that it almost sounds like thunder to me. It can't be coming from Victoria and Laurent. Even as mad as they both are, they can't make that much noise. I look to my right and there are these giant wolves. They are so big that at first they look like bears to me. The reddish-brown one looks at me from the corner of his eye and there is so much sadness that I have to force myself to look away. I don't know that my body can take much more sadness.

Victoria and Laurent are standing stock still seeing the pack of wolves standing next to me. Before I could even blink the two vampires turned heel and took off into the woods with the wolves in hot pursuit. I am left there alone. Now that I am alone and the threat is gone, I start to become more aware of the pain. I can understand now the unbearable pain that the Cullen's were talking about but to be perfectly honest, it does not faze me much. The pain in my chest from Edward leaving is still so much stronger that it is actually masking the pain of the venom spreading through my body. I sink down to the ground and lay back against the grass trying to remember the feeling of being here with Edward. When he still loved me. I found my mind transported to a dream world where he is still here and wanting me.

Time seemed to stand still while I dreamed. But the next thing I knew my heart was beating so fast that my chest lifted right off the ground. There was a stutter in the beat and then silence. Not a sound came from me but there were so many other sounds, sounds I didn't know were even possible to here. I opened my eyes and could see things that I never would have seen before. It has happened even without him here, I am a vampire...and I am alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood slowly trying to get a sense of my new body. Finally, I can understand what Edward meant when he said that he could think of many different things at one time. At this moment I am thinking about what I will do now. Where will I live? What will happen to Charlie, or Jake? How are the people of Forks going to see my disappearance? Should I leave Forks to prevent myself from hurting someone I know or love? Did Alice see this happening? If so, where is she? She would just let them get me, would she? And of course the thought that is always on my mind as a human or vampire…where is Edward?

I heard them before I saw them. The soft thumps of the pads of their paws sounded like they should be walking right next to me. Still looking in the direction of their approach, I glanced around me to make sure that there was no one near me. No one was there but my arms are sparkling from the little bit of sun that is peeking through the clouds.

I saw the eyes first. They looked to be glowing as they moved out from the shadows. They approached cautiously, as if they were approaching something dangerous. Well I am a vampire so I am the danger. It is going to take me awhile before I can grasp that fact. The wolves seem to be prepared for any sudden movement I might make. They just stood there, at the ready. One of them, the grey one I am almost positive, was growling lowly. The reddish-brown wolf that I remembered from before I changed turned and ran quickly into the woods. The black one that was at the front started inching forward a little while I heard rustling noises coming from the woods. Then there was Jacob. Jacob was walking out towards this pack of wild wolves and me, a dangerous newborn vampire. Even though he is a human and I am a vampire, I didn't sense any blood lust for him. I felt protective. I still saw him as my brother and here he was in danger. I hissed, warning him to stop. I saw the wolves inch closer to him but they kept their eyes on me. I still felt extremely uncomfortable that they were near Jacob but what stopped me from charging was the way they were standing. These wolves looked more like they were protecting him from me. I was very confused and I allowed that overwhelming confusion show on my face. Jacob smirked a little. Just a tiny lift of his lips. I could tell that he found this situation a little amusing but more than that I could read the pain, sadness, regret, and disgust on his face. The last emotion shocked me to my cold still heart. I had never seen that look from Jacob. I used to get it all the time from Rosalie but never Jacob.

"Hey Bells."

"Jacob?" My new voice seemed to shock all of us. It sounded like a chorus of the most beautiful bells. It truly was a beautiful sound, the only sound that was more beautiful was the smooth velvet tones of Edward's voice. My hesitation seemed like it was long when it was only about two seconds since I hesitantly said Jacob's name.

"You're a bloodsucker now." He had such a look of hatred when he uttered that name and I wanted to flinch back but my confusion managed to keep my body completely still.

"What is going on Jake? Why are you out here? What do you mean by bloodsucker? Why are these wolves surrounding you?" My questions seemed to flow out me without any pause between questions but oddly enough Jake managed to catch everything.

"You're one of them now. I am out here because we were trying to protect you from those bloodsuckers. By bloodsucker I mean a cold one, a vampire. This is my pack, I am a werewolf and we protect humans from the cold ones. This forces me to say this. Isabella, we can't be friends anymore. But because we were we have agreed to give you a warning and let the Cullen-Quileute Treaty stand for you as well. You are NEVER to cross onto our territory. You are NEVER to harm a human. Lastly you are to keep our existence from the humans. If you break any of these rules we will destroy you. Now that I have said what I need to for the pack let me say this. Do NOT go near Charlie again. I won't allow you to go near him and I will end you myself."

Shocked as I was by his heated speech I forced myself not to be provoked. It seemed to me that most of the wolves were hoping for that to happen. "Jake…why are you being like this? I know I am dangerous now. I would never put Charlie in danger and I agree that going near him is not safe so I am able to make the judgment call for myself."

"I am acting like this because you are one of them now. We hate bloodsuckers, all of them! Yes, I will admit that this situation was not one where you asked to be changed but the fact is still there that you wanted to be! I don't ever want to see you again! The next time I do I may not be able to hold myself back! Consider yourself warned."

With that said he turned and burst out of his clothes. I am absolutely positive that had I still been human I would have missed his transformation but as a vampire I was able to see each step as if it was slow motion. I had never seen anything like it, not even in movies. It truly was something from another world. Jake took off with his pack running behind him.

I was left here alone with nowhere to go. I couldn't even go get some of my things from Charlie's because Jake said he would kill me. Maybe if I went while Charlie was at work? I felt the sadness and guilt thinking of how Charlie wouldn't know what happened to me. What would he say to my Mom when they finally realize I am not coming home? What happened to Laurent and Victoria? Are they still looking for me? I had so many questions and no one to answer them. The one person that I wanted to be there to answer them left me. He's never coming back even though I am a vampire now, it doesn't change how he feels about me.

With nowhere else to go, I found myself making my way through the woods in the direction that I thought the Cullen's house was in. Sure enough, there it was. As big and white as ever before, except now it almost looked dead. No life to it because the people who made it a home are no longer there.

I made my way up to his room, I had my hand on the doorknob but I couldn't make myself enter. It was wrong to go in there when he wasn't there. I made my way back down the stairs and saw the piano was still there. I wondered why he didn't take it with him. There were three things that Edward Cullen absolutely loved unconditionally, unfortunately I was not one of them but his piano was along with his Volvo and music collection.

I sat on the bench and ran my fingers lightly over the keys. I felt a longing to connect with Edward so I began to play. I am sure it sounded nowhere as beautiful as his compositions but they were not bad. Some of it must've rubbed off from watching him play all the time. My music was sad. If a human listened to the music I wrote they would most likely have tears pouring down their face without any real reason to feel sad.

As I was playing, I smelt it. It was strong. It smelt good, very good. My instinct told me to run toward it but somehow I managed to make myself stop playing and gripped the sides of the piano bench. Something smelling this good to me now could only mean one thing. There was a human coming up the drive to the Cullen's home. I heard the wheels of the car come to a screeching halt. There were footsteps running up onto the porch. Banging on the door and jiggling of the doorknob. I knew that it would be bad if whoever it was decided to break down the door but I felt I might lose all control if I moved from this bench.

"BELLA!"

It was Charlie. Charlie drove out to the Cullen's because he couldn't find me. I definitely needed to stay put. I didn't allow myself to breath let alone move any muscle.

"BELLA BABY! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

A few minutes later I heard Charlie run back to his car and speed off toward the road. I sat there for a good hour before I gave myself permission to breathe. It is rather irritating not breathing. It didn't hurt me of course but it was just plain annoying. I unclenched my fist when I smelt no trace of Charlie. I looked down and saw that I had gouged the wood out of the sides of the bench. There were now two imprints of my fist on his piano bench. I can't bring myself to really care about that. I am alone. I never minded being alone but that was before Edward.

I decided that I needed to started learning to hunt for animals the way the Cullen's do. It would have been nice if they were there to teach me but just because they are not doesn't mean I will start hunting humans. I will NEVER hurt a human. I made that promise to myself and if nothing else that is the one I will keep.

I went out the back door into the woods lining the back yard. I heard the sound of hooves on soft earth and knew there were deer nearby. I made my way quickly and quietly through the brush. Then there they were. There were nine of them. I decided I would go for the buck, he was by far the biggest and I figure I would get the most blood from him. I paused trying to decide how to do this when I remember something Edward had said about hunting. _"…you just trust your instincts and they guide."_ I closed my eyes and relaxed my mind. I was going to let my body lead me.

Just like that my body sunk into a low hunting crouch and took off. I flew through the air easily and found his pulse point. I broke his neck, killing him instantly to save him from suffering unnecessarily. He was drained before I was sated so I turned and made for another deer. After draining three big deer I finally felt the burn lessen to just a slight tickle. Annoying but manageable.

I remembered that Edward had said something about covering their tracks so I turned to bury the bodies of the deer that had satisfied my thirst well enough. I heard someone approaching and could smell that it was a vampire. I turned quickly using my vampire speed and was shocked to stillness.

"Hello Bella, long time no see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. I wish I did but the credit of genius belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer…we love you for introducing us to your world. **

There was a vampire standing in front of me. One I did not know but she obviously knew me. She was staring at me seemingly calm but I could see the fire in her eyes that told me she was anything but. I used to see this look on Rosalie's face whenever she trapped me within her gaze. Though this vampire had pale blonde hair and golden eyes like Rosalie, she definitely was not her. I could only guess that she must be from the coven in Denali if she knows me.

"You're from Denali?"

"My, my Carlisle told me how observant you are but I will be honest and say that I did not believe him. Maybe too observant for your own good."

"What do you mean?" She hadn't moved yet but I could almost feel that she was stalking forward.

"I mean that I might have tried to hide you seeing as your innocent in this matter but the fact that you know where I am from signs you death warrant. I can't have my sisters knowing that Laurent is not committed to our way of life. Where is Laurent? He should have been here by now."

My eyes unintentionally widened in fear. This woman has a tie to Laurent who tried to kill me. She doesn't know that he is now dead. Though his death was not my fault, will she blame me? How am I going to escape her?

Just as I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, I caught a flash of red in my peripheral vision. She steps out of the trees with her cat-like gait and smirks at me. She is about 50 yards away from me and the other vampire.

"Laurent is dead. If you would like to know who is to blame it is this little one here. He told me about you Irina. If you would like to avenge his death then I might just be persuaded to share in my fun. What do you say?"

I stood there frozen in my fear, unable to move my mouth to defend myself. Irina moved her now furious black eyes back to me. She nodded slightly and they both began to move toward me. My eyes kept flicking back and forth between them. I couldn't decide who was the bigger threat and I felt like the world was closing in on me.

I was on my own now. No wolves were going to come to help me, the Cullens were gone, and Edward was gone. I felt like I shouldn't bother to fight, there is no way that I will win but my new instincts were so powerful that my self-preservation was running rampant through my small body.

"Stay away from me."

I didn't recognize my own voice. It was different then my bell-like chime that first surprised me when I was changed. This was a feral, menacing voice that meant business. There was a slight hesitation from Irina and I used it to my advantage. I took off toward Victoria. Since she was expecting me to try and run away I was able to catch her off her guard. The sound of our bodies colliding sounded worse than the Cullen's baseball game. We were not playing; we were both aiming to destroy our opponent. Victoria flew off her feet but righted herself into her crouch immediately. I turned to look back towards Irina who looked stunned that I had done that.

Then they both moved in on me again. I felt an intense need to go in two different ways to be able to protect myself. Then all of a sudden I was going in two different directions. I was going toward Victoria, but I was also going toward Irina. I couldn't afford to stop and figure out why, I had work to do. Victoria and Irina were just standing there frozen. Their eyes showed for the first time fear registering on their faces.

I made my move, I tore them apart. Hand by hand, limb by limb. Then I simultaneously ripped their heads off. I paused for a brief second and then began collecting the pieces. Oddly enough, my human memories seemed to be just as clear as my new memories. I remember Edward telling me that vampires can only be killed by ripping them apart and burning the pieces. After stacking all the pieces into a pile I began to look for some way to light the bodies. I looked into the pocket of the jacket Irina was wearing and found a lighter. Without a second thought, I touched the flame to her jacket.

I pocketed the lighter in case I need it again and turned around. Though I knew it was necessary, it didn't make it any easier to watch two eternal beings burn.

I froze in shock as I stared at the black eyes that were staring at me. She wasn't moving, just looking at me. I moved toward her and still she did not move. I lifted my hand to touch her face and still, no movement. I walked around her and it was unbelievable.

I began to use a part of my brain that could feel her. She began to move. I stayed still and watch as she moved to my thoughts. She looked like me, moved like me. Shockingly she was me.

I looked around realizing there was no more danger and that part of my brain relaxed its control. She began walking straight to me, never breaking her stride until she walked into me. She disappeared and I realized that I had just multiplied myself. I had a power and I was able to duplicate my body. This is dangerous, very dangerous. I was alone probably forever now. I would be too dangerous to be around. I began to wonder would the Cullens destroy me if they knew my power. Probably.


End file.
